Sleeping Kitsune
by Clarisse Caulfield
Summary: What happens when our favorite red headed fox pulls a Sleeping Beauty and won't wake up? minor shonen ai


Sleeping Kitsune  
  
"I'm sleepy," yawned a beautiful, red-headed fox spirit. He burrowed his head into the chest of a little spiky-haired fire spirit. "Goodnight," he mumbled, eyes drooping, covering the bright green irises in sleep. Hiei, for that was the koorime's name, kissed Kurama on his forehead, pushing away the crimson locks first, and let sleep overcome him.  
Being only a short nap, no dreams interrupted his slumber. After an hour, he woke suddenly, stomach growling. Moving carefully as not to wake his lover, Hiei went into the kitchen to satisfy his hunger.  
When he returned, after a bite to eat, Kurama had yet to return from dreamland. He decided to rouse him, but after many gentle shakes and whispers in his ear, Kurama would not awaken. Shaking it off as merely "beauty sleep" (not that Kurama needed it...), Hiei did not continue his attempts, and, having nothing better to do, he sat back on the couch with his unconscious kitsune.  
Idle hours passed. And Hiei spent them playing with Kurama's mane, watching him sleep, listening to him breathe, feeling his heart beat. It all felt like an endless dream, except that Kurama had still not gotten up from his.  
Hiei did not need his Jagan to know that something was wrong. But still, after numerous more attempts (even resorting to blasting him with a small amount of ki), Kurama stayed in his present state, snoring softy throughout it all.  
Hiei was in a very unusual position when Yusuke and Kuwabara walked through the living room: he was crying. As soon as he felt their ki's, he, of course, immediately desisted.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were, quiet honestly, shocked by Hiei's display of emotion (aside from his typical disdain towards Kuwabara, which really isn't emotion, so never mind). And after a silent debate, which included many frantic gestures and shoving, a not completely willing Yusuke was elected to comfort their teammate.  
"Are you alright, Hiei?" he asked nervously. Hiei replied by pointing to Kurama and mumbling, "He won't wake up." Yusuke looked at the snoozing red-head, and, after several failed attempts also resigned from rousing him. "Sorry, I don't know what to do," he shrugged.  
"About what?" said a loud voice so suddenly that Yusuke and Kuwabara almost jumped out of their skins. Recovering, Yusuke said, "Oh, it's just you, Botan, whadda you doing here?" "I am here to bring you your next assignment from Koenma-sama," she answered, but was not so easily distracted by potential gossip, so repeated her question, "About what?"  
"If you must know, Kurama has been sleeping for hours and I can't wake him," responded Hiei sourly, just wanting the annoying spirit guide to go away. Although you couldn't tell by her apparently blank face, Botan pondered this for a moment. Her face then lit up, and she giggled as she said starry-eyed, "This reminds me of Sleeping Beauty! ...except that Kurama's not a princess, and you're certainly not prince charming..." As she continued her ramblings, trying to rationalize the situation with her own form of logic, Yusuke and Kuwabara, being the lazy bums they were, found this to be the perfect opportunity to escape another case, so they quietly stole from the room, making their getaway.  
Meanwhile, Hiei was showing visible signs of irritation, and before Botan could conclude her theory, he exploded, "I-HATE-FAIRYTALES!!!" Botan promptly turned to her cat form, and attempted, unsuccessfully, to hide behind her paws. Hiei was still trembling with anger when switched back and finally said, "So, all you have to do is kiss him and he'll wake up!" And being her usual hyper self, quickly observed a certain someone's disappearance, "Where did Yusuke go? Oh, Yusuke, come back!" Her oar appeared with a 'pop' out of the middle of nowhere and she flew off in search of the slacker. But before she was at an inaudible distance, she yelled back, "Good luck!!"  
I detest her, thought Hiei, but a voice in the back of his head said, but maybe she's right... After a glance at the sill slumbering Kurama, it realized he was desperate. Yes, desperate enough to take advice from that ditz. He leaned over his koibeto; Kurama looked so peaceful, but after so many hours, it was time.  
Hiei leaned over Kurama and kissed him softly. Emerald green eyes fluttered open slowly, greeted by a rare smile by Hiei. "Good morning, kawaii," he said to his redhead, and gave his lover a sarcastic expression when given the response:  
"Have I been asleep long?" 


End file.
